Awareness Month
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, Roman, and Seth discuss Suicide Prevention and Awareness Month is honor of Dean's cousin Blake. Dean wonders what it would be like if WWE did the awareness month like how they do Breast Cancer Awareness Month. Meanwhile Dylan and Alex use the Awareness Month ribbon in support of Blake. One-shot.


Quick Summary: Blake is Dean's fifteen year old cousin, who happens to be suicidal and an ex-cutter. Blake attempted suicide in Dean's bathroom when Blake was thirteen and Dean found him barely alive. Blake had to celebrate his birthday in the hospital. Dylan and Alex are Blake's best friends.

* * *

"You know what would be awesome?" Dean asked Roman and Seth.

Seth looked lost in thought, "Me taking over the world with a tank?"

Dean and Roman looked at Seth stunned.

"No." Dean replied, "If WWE decided to do Suicide Prevention and Awareness Month."

"When is that?" Roman asked.

"September," Dean replied. "This is why it needs to go world-wide. People wouldn't know unless they looked it up."

"Oh," Roman replied and Seth looked sheepish.

"Even Paige is spreading that around with the other Divas," Dean replied.

"It's because of Blake," Seth replied. He didn't even bother looking up the month and he felt like an ass.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "Among the other people that did it or need help. At least we show that we care." He took out a bag of yellow ribbon pins. There were at least ten pins in the bag. "Here." He handed two out to his friends. "Either the awareness ribbon is purple or turquoise or it's yellow. It's kind of confusing."

"Okay," Roman said. He took the pin and put it on his vest. "What if it gets ripped off?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, if it does, at least it'll be easy to spot."

"What was this awesome idea again?" Seth asked, taking the pin.

"What if WWE actually did the Suicide Prevention and Awareness month? You know at the beginning of Raw, tell the world how many people commit suicide each day and give off a list of warnings of how to tell if someone is suicidal. We can have a group of people, who attempted it, sit in the front row," Dean explained.

"We can put the awareness ribbon in the ring and change the rope colors too. Put a purple and turquoise rope in there," Seth replied. He looked at the yellow ribbon, "or a yellow rope."

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"It would be a bummer starting Raw with how many people die every day," Seth replied.

Roman nodded, "Yeah. It would."

"Think of how many lives we could save by doing this. A lot of people watch it and how many people would know what to do," Dean said.

"But how many people would think, 'oh that's so sad' and continue on without giving a damn?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged, "It was just a thought. There would be people out there, who actually give a damn about what happens. There's Dolph Ziggler whose friend actually succeeded in suicide. There are people who probably had a relative or close friend who did commit suicide, who would be glad to have coverage on it."

It would be glorious Roman thought. "What if people think it was just to look good?"

"Fuck them. If people think we're trying to prevent suicide to look good, they're a sick person. It shows that we care what happens," Dean replied. "If WWE doesn't do it, whatever, they made it this far without mentioning it."

* * *

"Hey Paige!" Dean called to the woman. She was pinning up a flier that had a list of warnings and a phone number on a door. Paige looked at him confused. "I thought you and your friends might like these." He held out three yellow ribbon pins and Paige smiled.

She took them, "Thanks." Paige went to put another flier on a door. She walked away and a referee looked at the flier. The ref looked like he was lost in thoughts and then took out his phone to call someone.

Dean found Dolph and Neville. Dolph was studying one of the fliers and Neville was talking to him.

"Did Paige count all the doors in the arena and printed out all these fliers?" Neville asked.

Dean nodded and said, "I passed her when I went to find you two."

"Don't you think she's going a little overboard?" Dolph asked.

"I saw a ref looking at a flier and started to call someone." Dean said, "Probably a relative or friend."

Neville nodded, "That's good."

Dean handed them two of the yellow ribbon pins. Neville and Dolph took them without question. "Yeah, it's getting out there, in a weird sort of way."

"Dean," Triple H said.

"I swear, that was Roman who threw those darts at people," Dean replied.

Triple H looked confused, "I don't want to know. I see there are fliers being put up. I had a funny feeling that it might be you, but instead it was Paige."

"She likes to think that Blake is her son," Dean explained. He didn't dare explain how Paige flat out asked him to marry her. He had a feeling that Roman and Seth told Blake about that.

Triple H said to himself, "I should send her to get mentally evaluated about that." He made a note on a clipboard. Dolph walked by and Neville clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder in a 'good luck' gesture.

"Is there a reason you needed to see me?" Dean replied.

"What are you handing out?" Triple H replied.

Dean looked at the yellow ribbon pins. He looked at Triple H, "Its Suicide Awareness ribbon pins."

Triple H took the last two pins. "For me and Stephanie."

* * *

"You should put those away. Some of the other students find it offensive," the teacher said to Alex.

Alex looked at the awareness ribbons in his binder. "How is it offensive?" It wasn't like he was showing off pictures of gang signs or gang colors or someone flipping off the camera, or using offensive langue like some other students do.

"You should put it away," the teacher ordered.

"I can't have Suicide Awareness ribbons in my binder, yet this guy can have a picture of a guy doing a gang sign?" Alex asked. He just wanted to show his support to his friend and possibly other suicidal students, yet this bitch was telling him to put it away? He gripped the desk.

The teacher ordered more sternly, "Just put it away!"

"No! If people are offended at Suicide Awareness ribbons, they should get evaluated!" Alex shouted, he couldn't help it. Who gets offended at awareness ribbons? "I'm trying to show my support to my friend who attempted suicide when he was thirteen! People are more offended at that then the pictures of gang signs that other students show off? What the hell!"

He put his things in his backpack and walked out of the classroom. He knew that the security guard would take him to the assistant principal's office. He didn't care and he walked down the hallway. A door closed and Alex looked, out of curiosity. Thirteen of his classmates left the classroom to.

* * *

"Did you hear about the fourteen students who walked out of class because they got pissed off at the teacher?" Dylan asked as he stepped up to Blake and Alex at lunch.

"That was me," Alex said. He was told that he was going to serve lunch detention, but there was no way in hell that he's going to serve lunch detention.

"Why?" Dylan asked. Alex was the one that was always nice to the teachers.

Alex stared, "The bitch told me to put away my Suicide Awareness ribbons because it was 'offensive.' So I told her that it wasn't offensive." He rolled his eyes, "So I left. Thirteen others followed me."

Dylan would've kissed Alex then and there for standing up to a teacher, but there was the threat of getting bullied and serving detention for PDA, despite that couple making out in front of the tree next to them. He settled for a fist bump instead. Alex pouted a little and bumped his fist with Dylan's.

"How is that more offensive than that one guy that has the picture of the gang sign 'west side' in his binder?" Dylan asked.

Blake shrugged, "I'm not offended by 'west side.'" There were a lot of things that he wasn't offended of.

"We all know that. You have thick skin," Alex replied.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Other people would find that offensive."

"Hey, what about you?" Blake asked and Dylan looked confused. "I mean with your awareness ribbons. Did the teachers bother you about them?"

Dylan shook his head, "No. They never bothered me about it. I think they don't care."

"My teacher threw a tantrum over me," Alex said. Dylan would've hugged him, then there was the bullying and PDA thing.

Blake decided to change topics. "So, Dean says that WWE is thinking of doing the Suicide Awareness Month."

* * *

A/N: September is National Suicide Prevention and Awareness Month. September 10 is World Suicide Prevention Day. National Suicide Prevention Week is September 7 – 13.

If someone you know or if you're suicidal please call 1-800-273-TALK (8255) for help or a referral.


End file.
